Because of You
by none gaeya
Summary: Seorang yeoja yang selalu menunggu selama bertahun-tahun tanpa kepastian dari sang namja. Dan sekarang namja itu kembali? Di saat seperti ini? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jreng jreng #PLAK Summary macam apa ini? GATOT - -v just RnR
1. Chapter 1

It's Because of You Chap1

It's Because of You  
None Evade

Cerita ini pure milik sang author, cast milik dirinya masing-masing *Kyuhyun oppa milikku*

BASH me if you want to, but don't you ever dare to BASH all the cast in this story!

Warning : GS | NC | Much Typos(s) | AU | Gaje | Bahasa ga sesuai EYD | Anak dibawah umur ga boleh baca ( karena gue ga mau tanggung jawab )

Maincast :

- Cho Kyuhyun (namja),

- Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

DONT COPAS! UNLIKE! DON'T READ!

Happy read ^^

*author POV*

Dengan gayanya yang menawan, ia berjalan menerobos keramaian pesta. Ya, Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Siapa yang tak kenal yeoja berparas imut ini. Langkahnya yang anggun dan parasnya yang cantik membuat semua orang memandang takjub ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali pria yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain benda hitam laknat *PSP* yang tak bergeming menatap keanggunan yang terpancar dari gadis berambut ikal tersebut.

*authorPOV end*

*Sungmin POV*

Siapa yang tak kenal aku? Ya aku Lee Sungmin, putri bungsu dari pemilik Lee's Coorporation. Karena appa menyuruh oppa ku melanjutkn s2 ny d kanada utk kelancaran perusahaan, sekarang aku lah yg harus menggantikannya untuk menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan penting. Jika bukan karena appa yang memintaku hadir di sini, aku tak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kaki di ruang ini lagi. Dan siapa yang tahan dengan tatapan-tatapan menakutkan yang seakan berkata 'aku akan memakanmu'. Memuakkan! Aaah andai ada seseorang yang dapat mengambil perhatianku.

"Dia?"  
'mengapa dia disini?'

Aku mulai bimbang. Kenapa harus ada orang yang tak ingin kulihat di saat seperti ini? Hati ini..sakit.. Ku usap pelan dadaku. Ku alihkan pandanganku, berharap ini hanya pikiranku saja. Tapi, ini nyata. Hati ini sakit, benar-benar sakit. Mengingat kejadian itu. Aku tak sanggup.

#Flashback#

"hentikan kyuu! Aah.. hentikan!"aku berusaha mendorongnya, namun percuma.

Kekuatanku tak sebanding dengan namja d depanku ini. Dia terus saja menciumiku, menjamah segala bagian yang dapat ia gapai. Tanggannya tanpa henti meremas dadaku kasar. Bibir itu kini telah melumat habis bibirku.  
'aku butuh udara' kupukul keras dada itu. Namun tak ada reaksi sedikitpun. Entah dia juga kehabisan nafas hingga secara perlahan dia lepas tautan ini.

"haah haah haah~ YA! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau ingin membunuhku?" Bukannya menanggapi, dia malah kembali  
melumat bibirku kasar. tak seperti tadi, kali ini dia melepaskan tautan ini lebih kasar.  
"Jangan banyak bicara pabo! atau kau mau mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini?" Dia memamerkan evil smirk khasnya yang membuatku merinding.  
"YA! Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak!"  
"Sekali saja kau berteriak, kau akan tau akibatnya."  
"TOLOOO….mmph!" dengan kasar ia lumat bibirku, kemudian turun ke leher jenjangku dan juga telingaku.  
"Aaakkhh" kenapa harus di daerah sensitifku. Errhh kini ia beralih ke dua gunung kembar milikku. Secara bergantian ia hisap dan jilati. Entah sudah berapa banyak kissmark yang telah ia buat di tubuhku. Aku tak perduli. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan semua ini!

"Arrrhhhh Kyuu~ hentikaan" desahku tak ia gubris perkataanku. Bibir itu perlahan menurun, dan kini telah berada di perutku, kemudian ke bagian *rahasia*ku.  
"Ahhh~ Kyuuuuu~!" Mendengar desahanku dia semakin gencar menjilati bagian sensitifku ini. Aku tak tahan! Seakan ada yang ingin mendesak keluar.  
"Kyuu aku… aku tak tahan kyu… aku mau pipis..aahh~ Kyu….!" Ssrrr~ Bukannya merasa jijik, ia semakin lahap menjilati cairanku yang keluar.  
"Ini pertamakalinya untukmu, eoh?"  
"Emmhh?" aku hanya mampu melenguh.  
"Mau yang lebih?" Aku menggeleng tegas.  
"Tapi aku menginginkanmu minnie~"  
"Kumohon kyu.!"  
"Aku tak perduli minnie. Kau milikku, dan selamanya menjadi milikku!" Ia kembali menciumiku, menebarkan kissmark di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Dia gesekkan kejantanannya ke kewanitaanku. Perlahan ia tusuk-tusukkan batang keras itu ke liang kewanitaanku. Menimbulkan sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan selama ini. Di lepaskannya tautan kami, dan fokus memasukkan batang itu ke liang kewanitaanku. Dengan perlahan ia masukkan batang kejantanan itu. Belum separuh masuk, perih telah menyerangku.

"AKH~ Sakit kyu! Sakit!" air mataku terjatuh. Seakan tak perduli dengan sakit yang kurasa, dengan kasar ia hentakkan pinggang nya dan *jleb* batang itu bersarang dengan sempurna di dalam vaginaku.  
"AAARRGH~ KYUU~ hiks" aku tak kuat. Kata orang bercinta itu nikmat, tap apa? Sakit! Aku menangis tertahan karena bagian kewanitaanku terasa perih. Aku tak ingin ini terjadi Namun kyu tak perduli, dia semakin gencar menggenjot liang kewanitaanku. Hingga akhirnya ia berteriak.  
"AAARGHHH~!"

Didalam kewanitaanku seakan ada yang berkedut. Kemudian dia mencium keningku dan seketika ambruk yang masih tak bisa menerima ini semua hanya bisa menangis tersedu, namun tak akan ada yang tahu. Karena kyu telah terlelap. Kenapa harus sekarang Kyu? KENAPA? Aku hanya ingin memberikan kehormatanku kepada suamiku Kyu. Dan kau merebutnya dengan segampang itu. Apa kau tahu kyu? Sejak kita d SMP aku selalu mengagumimu. Aku ingin memilikimu kyu. Bukan hanya sebagai idola. Aku ingin kau menjadi namjachinguku. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya kyu? Bahkan sampai sekarang kita sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA, kau tak pernah sekalipun menatapku. Namun kenapa kau melakukan semua ini kyu? Kenapa? Kau tak pernah menganggapku. Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini kyu? Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Mataku sembab dan terasa berat. sehingga aku tertidur di sampingnya.

~skip time~

terasa sinar mentari pagi menerpa wajahku. Perlahan kubuka mata ini, membiarkannya beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang diterimanya.  
Perlahan kubuka selimut dan hendak berdiri. Aku terkejut melihat tubuhku fullnaked yang hanya dibalut selimut putih ini. Kejadian semalam seakan tak ingin hilang dibenakku. Kulihat kasur yang kutiduri.  
"Darah? Ini…. ini darah?"  
Begitu sakit hati ini menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah yidak suci lagi.  
'Tuhan, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?' batinku. Kenapa? Aku menangis tersedu sambil menutupi wajahku. Kemudian..

*ceklek*

Pintu terbuka, mungkin itu pintu kamar mandi. Dan tebak siapa yang keluar. Ya dia Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki yang telah merebut kesucianku.  
"Kau kenapa minnie? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kyu mencoba menenagkanku.  
"Kenapa kyu? Kenapa? Kau tega kyu. Aku benci padamu!"  
"Ada apa minnie? Aku tega? Tega apa?"  
"Kenapa kau merebut kesucianku kyu? Kenapa?"  
"Aku sudah bilang kan minnie? Aku menginginkanmu."  
"Apa semudah itu? Jika kau menginginkan wanita apa kau akan langsung bercinta dengannya? Apa semudah itu kyu? Jawab kyu, Jawab!" kupukul dadanya keras. Kyu hanya menunduk.  
"Sudahlah minnie, semua sudah terjadi. Lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kita sarapan, aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita."  
Aku mencoba berdiri, namun…

"Aaarghh" Perih itu masih terasa.  
"Masih sakitkah?" aku hanya bisa mengangguk.  
"Kugendong saja, ne?"  
Wajahku memanas. Ku tundukkan kepalaku. Namun kyu dengan sigap membawaku kemeja makan *bridal style*. Wajahku bersemu sekarang, dan aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti tomat.

TBC

mian~ kalo ff ini Gaje nan Abal. Ini ff perdana sang author jd harap di maklumi ne~ ^^  
Kritik dan Saran sangat diharapkan untuk meningkatkan kualitas dan kuantitas sang penulis maupun ff-nya. *Apa coba?*

More info/comment

twitter none_evade

facebook Eva Damayanti ( none . evade gmail . com [without space] )

atau hubungi via e-mail

g-mail none . evade gmail . com (without space)


	2. Chapter 2

It's because of you

None Evade

Warning : GS |NC | Much Typo(s) | AU | Bahasa ga sesuai EYD | Anak dibawah umur ga boleh baca (karena gue ga mau tanggung jawab)

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun (namja),

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

DON'T COPAS! UNLIKE? DON'T READ!

Happy read ^^

"Kugendong saja, ne?"  
Wajahku memanas. Ku tundukkan kepalaku. Namun kyu dengan sigap membawaku kemeja makan *bridal style*. Wajahku bersemu sekarang, dan aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti tomat.

Chap 2

Aku benar-benar tak berselera untuk makan. Aku hanya memainkan makananku sambil menerawang jauh.

Apa setelah ini aku akan terus bersamanya? Setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan. Apa dia akan terus berada disampingku?

Membayangkannya saja aku taksanggup. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padaku? Apa kyu akan tetap bersamaku? Ohh kyu, andai kau tau perasaanku. Mungkin tak kan seperti ini jadinya.

"Minnie?" tak ada jawaban. "Minnie?" masih juga tak ada jawaban. "Minnie? Jagiya? Gwenchana?"  
Merasa seperti ada yang memanggil, akupun mendongakkan kepalaku.  
"ehh?"  
"Apa kau sakit minnie?"  
"ehh. Tidak.. Aku tak apa-apa."  
"Lalu kenapa kau tak memakan makananmu?"  
"Aku tak lapar…"  
"Makanlah minnie. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."  
"emmh" aku mulai menyantap makananku.  
*hening*  
"Kyu?"  
"wae?"  
"Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"  
"Apa? Kau boleh menanyakan apapun yang kau mau."  
"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu kyu?" aku berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh dari kelopak mataku.  
"Aku menginginkanmu!"  
"Apa hanya itu kyu?"  
"Ne"  
"Apakah setiap kau menginginkan seseorang kau akan menidurinya kyu?"  
"Tergantung." kyu selalu menjawab pertanyaanku datar. Kalian tahu apa yang kurasakan? Rasanya seperti dihantam sebuah kereta. *lebay deh lebay! oke abaikan hal ini*  
"Tergantung?"  
"Ne. Tergantung apa dia sesuai dengan keinginanku!"  
"Kyu?"  
"emm, Sudahlah minnie. Mulai sekarang kau milikku! Dan jangan biarkan namja lain menyentuhmu! Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu! Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku. Kau mengerti?"

*jdarr* Rasanya seperti disambar petir.

"Kyu, kau tak mengerti!"  
"Apa yang harus kumengerti? Kau sudah menjadi milikku!"  
"Apa semudah itu kyu? Kau anggap aku apa? Aku bukan barang yang dapat kau miliki dengan mudah!" Aku mulai terisak dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Kubiarkan air dari shower menguyur tubuhku. Membersihkan tubuh ini dari jejak sentuhan namja pabo itu! Dan aku pun mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kyu?" hanya itu yang dapat ku ucapkan.  
Kau tak mengerti perasaanku. Apa setelah kau bosan kau akan mencampakkanku? Apa kau akan berpaling pada wanita lain? Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengurung diri di sini. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan tiba-tiba….

*brukk*

"minnie? minnie? buka pintunya minnie! Maafkan aku. minnie?" tak ada jawaban.

"aku dobrak saja. HAAKK.!" –lebay banget ya? Oke abaikan-

*brakk*

"MINNIE!" dibawanya minnie ke ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan wajahnya sangat pucat.  
"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali hah! Mengunci diri dan membiarkan tubuhmu diguyur air!"

~ Skip time

"ehhh? Kyu?" saat tersadar, sungmin menemukan sosok kyu yang sedang memeluknya. Memberikan kehangatan yang selama ini ia harapkan.  
"Andai semua ini akan bertahan."  
Aku bangun dan mengenakan pakaian. Pakaian kyu tentunya. karna mulai hari ini kyu menyuruhku tinggal di appartement nya. Dan bajuku sudah di robeknya di peristiwa 'pengambilan kesucianku'. Terdengar sedikit lebay, eoh? Ya beginilah aku dengan prinsipku. Namun kini hilang sudah karena namja sialan itu.

Hari demi hari kulewati bersamanya . Bahagia? Ya, itu yang selalu kurasakan 1 tahun ini, dan hingga saat itu tiba.

*Bounce to you, Bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol  
hyanghae japhil sudo eopseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, Down to you  
Nae gaseumi neo  
neol gatji mothandamyeon meomchul georanda*

"Yeoboseyo?"

"YA! Ani appa! Jangan paksa aku!"

"Aku tak akan pernah melakukannya!"

"Jangan ganggu dia appa!"

"Baiklah!"  
tuutt tuutt tuutt

"Mianhae minnie! Aku harus pergi. Jeongmal mianhe. Saranghae minnie. Jeongmal saranghae!"

Aku terbangun, namun aku tak dapat menemukan kyu disisiku.

*tess* air mata itu jatuh.

"Kyu? Kyu kau dimana?" Aku mulai gelisah.

Kutemukan sebuah amplop berwarna pink.

"Maaf minnie, aku harus pergi. Tunggu aku kembali"

*tess* air mataku mulai berjatuhan.

#Flashback end#

Kenapa sekarang kau harus kembali? Disaat aku telah bertunangan dengan namja lain? Kemana kau selama ini? 5 tahun aku dalam penantian, tapi kau tak juga kembali. Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?

Bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih setia menantimu. Apa kau masih ingat dengan permintaanmu kyu? Masih ingatkah? Kenapa kau tak kembali kyu? Bahkan aku masih tetap tinggal di appartementmu kyu. Aku ingin kau menemuiku. Aku ingin kau kembali kyu.

*Sungmin POV end*

*author POV*

terlihat mereka sedang berdansa. Membuat iri semua orang yang menatap kearah mereka.

"Pasangan yang serasi." selalu saja kata itu yang mereka ucapkan. Membuat namja tampan yang sedang menikmati dansa bersama tunangannya itu pun tersenyum.

"Apa kau dengar apa yang mereka katakan jagi?"  
"Ne~ aku mendengarnya." jawab yeoja itu datar.  
"Apa kau tak merasa senang?"  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Mereka bilang kita pasangan serasi. Bukankah itu bagus!" ucap namja itu semangat.  
"oppa, kau tau sendiri kan apa yang kurasakan kepadamu?"  
"ne, aku tau. Apa tak ada sedikitpun harapan untukku?"  
"Entahlah oppa. Aku bingung!"  
"Kenapa harus bingung? Kau hanya perlu memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatmu mencintaiku jagi!"  
"Aku tau. Tapi aku tak bisa! Berhentilah oppa. Cari yeoja yang dapat membahagiakanmu!"  
"Dengan berada disampingmu saja aku sudah bahagia jagi. Apa kau tak mengerti?"  
"Kau takkan pernah bisa bahagia berada di dekatku oppa! Dia kembali! Dan aku berharap dia akan kembali padaku! Mengertilah oppa."

*author POV end*

*Siwon POV*

"Kau takkan pernah bisa bahagia berada di dekatku oppa! Dia kembali! Dan aku berharap dia akan kembali padaku! Mengertilah oppa." Apa yang di katakan sungmin benar? Atau hanya untuk membuatku menyerah?

Apa kau tak dapat memberiku sedikit saja harapan untuk bisa bersamamu? Sedikitpun kau tak pernah ingin membuka hatimu untukku. Apa orang itu sangatlah penting untukmu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa dengan merelakannya aku bisa bahagia? Apa aku harus mengikuti perkataannya? Sudah banyak yeoja-yeoja cantik yang kutolak hanya agar kau tau betapa besar cintaku untukmu. Apa kau tak mengerti? Atau kau tak mau mengerti? Sampai kapan aku harus berada di balik bayangan namja bodoh itu?

*Siwon POV end*

*author POV*

Semua memperhatikan pasangan itu. Tak terkecuali namja yang sesekali mengumpat ketika ia harus melihat orang yang dicintainya berdansa dengan namja lain.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja itu sehingga iya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut*

*Author POV end*

*Kyuhyun POV*

'Minnie apa kau sudah melupakanku? Apa dia penggantiku? Apa kau melupakan permintaanku? Minnie kau milikku! Hanya milikku! Maaf selama ini aku meninggalkanmu! aku punya alasan untuk semua ini minnie! Kembali padaku!'

Dada ini sakit saat melihatmu berdansa dengan namja sialan itu! Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu minnie! Apa kau telah melupakannya?

Maaf minnie! Kalau bukan karna appaku mungkin kau takkan bersamanya! Aku selalu berharap kau akan tetap menungguku. Mungkin itu tinggal anganku saja. Apa aku terlalu egois jika aku memintamu menunggu? Yah mungkin aku sangat egois, memintamu menunggu tanpa kepastian sedikitpun dariku. Bodohnya aku masih berharap kau akan terus menungguku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

'Apa kau bahagia persamanya Minnie? Apa kau bahagia? Apa aku harus merelakanmu?' Selalu saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu yang berputar didalam otakku. Entah kenapa aku tak bias menghapus pertanyaan bodoh itu dari memoriku.

"AAArrrgh!"

Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku tak sanggup jika harus lebih lama menatapnya. Aku kembali ke appartemen lamaku, berharap dapat mendapat istirahat yang cukup.

~ Skip time

Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun aku tak menginjak appartement ini. Kuperhatikan sekeliling, tak ada yang berubah. Tapi….. aku menuju rak sepatu di koridor menuju livingroom, Sepatu? Highheels? Siapa yang telah menempati appartementku selama aku tak ada? Aku menelusuri satu peraatu ruangan yang ada. Kenapa perabotanku semua berubah pink? Dapur! segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dapur minimalis yang kupunya, kubuka pintu coolcase dan….siapa yang tinggal disini? kenapa banyak sekali bahan makanan? Dan di meja makan? Terdapat beberapa makanan.

*kriiukk*

Ah~ kebetulan sekali, aku makan saja. Aku mulai menyantap makanan ini dan rasa ini? Seperti masakan…minnie? Apa mungkin? Akupun bergegas menuju kamar tidur yang dulu kupakai bersama minnie. Pink? Lemari! gaun? minidress? dan di dominasi warna pink? Minnie? Kau kah? Aku terdiam, masih menerka-nerka. Minnie kah? atau siapa? Kubaringkan tubuhku dan tanpa sengaja aku terlelap.

*Kyuhyun POV end*

~ Skip time

*Sungmin POV*

Ahh~ akhirnya aku terlepas dari namja itu. Kenapa sih appa menjodohkanku dengannya? Seperti aku tak bias mendapatkan namja sendiri saja! Langsung saja kulangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Aku ingin makan. Perutku sudah minta di manjakan oleh makanan favoritku.

HAH? kemana makananku? Siapa yang berani menyantap makan malam istimewaku? ARRGGH!

Lebih baik aku mandi. Kubuka pintu kamar dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Ya inilah kebiasaanku, hidup tanpa penerangan? Hahaha~ Aku sangat tidak ingin menghidupkan lampu kamarku. Karna hanya dengan begini aku dapat mengingat kenangan indah yang kulewati bersama namja yang kucinta 5 tahun silam.

~Skip time

Aaahh segarnyaa~  
oke sekarang waktunya memilih baju. Pakai yang mana ne?  
Baiklah lebih baik pakai yang ini saja. Rasanya malam ini sedikit membuatku gerah. Dan aku siap tidur. Aku pun mendudukkan tubuhku dengan kasar d kasur. Tapi…..

"Aaaarrrghh! Paboya! Apa yang kau…."  
"Hyaaaa!"  
"Minnie?"  
"eoh?" kuhidupkan lampu kamar. Dan…. Dia? " aah? kk…kyu? Kau kyu?"  
"Minnie? Ne jagi. ini aku."

TBC

mian~ kalo chap ini Gaje nan Abal. Ini ff perdana sang author jd harap di maklumi ne~ ^^  
Kritik dan Saran sangat diharapkan untuk meningkatkan kualitas dan kuantitas sang penulis maupun ff-nya. *Apa coba?*

More info/comment

twitter none_evade

facebook Eva Damayanti ( none . evade gmail . com [without space] )

atau hubungi via e-mail

g-mail none . evade gmail . com (without space)


	3. Chapter 3

It's because of you

None Evade

Warning : GS |NC | Much Typo(s) | AU | Bahasa ga sesuai EYD | Anak dibawah umur ga boleh baca (karena gue ga mau tanggung jawab)

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun (namja),

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

DON'T COPAS! UNLIKE? DON'T READ!

Happy read ^^

"Aaaarrrghh! Paboya! Apa yang kau…."  
"Hyaaaa!"  
"Minnie?"  
"eoh?" kuhidupkan lampu kamar. Dan…. Dia? " aah? kk…kyu? Kau kyu?"  
"Minnie? Ne jagi. ini aku."

Chap 3

"Kk..ke..kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku pulang minnie~ Aku menepati janjiku."

"Janjimu? Setelah 5 tahun kau baru pulang? Apa kau tak tau bagaimana perasaanku? Dasar namja pabo!" *pletak* jitakan pun mendarat di kepalanya –Kepala kyu-.

"YA! Appo minnie~! Kau ini aku baru pulang seharusnya kau menyambutku dengan hangat chagi~"

"Ya! Mau kusambut dengan hangat, eoh? Duduklah di atas kompor supaya hangat!"

"YA! Kau ini sudah 5 tahun kenapa menjadi evil seperti ini! Ayolah Minnie. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu!"

"Evil, eoh? Aku seperti ini karena kau! Dasar namja PABO tak punya hati!"

"YA! Kenapa membentakku? Ayolah Minnie…"

"Sudahlah kyu~ Aku tak bisa seperti dulu lagi" kutundukkan wajahku. Aku tak sanggup jika harus berkata bahwa aku akan segera menikah.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Eoh? Apa benar semua yang dibicarakan orang di acara tadi? Apa kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan namja CHOI itu? Eoh? Jawab aku Minnie! JAWAB!" dia mencengkram bahuku erat dan menguncang tubuhku.

Aku tak mampu, airmataku perlahan menetes dan aku mulai terisak. "Mianhae kyu.. Hiks.. Mianhae.. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.. Aku dijodohkan oleh appaku. Hiks.."

"Dijodohkan? Kenapa kau mau Minnie? Kenapa? Bukankah aku memintamu untuk menungguku?"

"Aku selalu menunggumu! Tapi kau tak pernah tau! Dan appaku ingin aku segera menikah. Makanya dia menjodohkanku. Kalau saja kau tak pergi mungkin aku bisa menolaknya. Tapi kau dimana? 5 tahun kau menghilang tanpa memberiku kabar! Kau pikir aku apa! Kemana saja kau selama ini eoh?" aku mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Setelah berbicara tanpa jeda seperti itu membuat paru-paruku kekurangan oksigen.

"Mianhae aku tak memberitahumu selama ini. Aku harus pergi jagi.. appa menyuruhku melanjutkan studyku dan aku harus melanjutkan perusahaannya."

"Apa tak bisa disini kyu? Hiks.. Kenapa harus meninggalkanku hiks..hiks..?

"Ini semua kemauan appaku Minnie, dia mengancamku. Dia pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar aku menurutinya, termasuk memisahkan kita. Tapi sekarang aku kembali Minnie, appaku sudah merestui kita. Uljima jagi.." Eoh? Direstui? Perlahan tangannya meraih pipiku, menghapus airmataku perlahan.

"Tapi kyu…. Bagaimana dengan perjodohanku? Semuanya ada ditangan appaku kyu.."

"Nanti kita pikirkan minnie, sebaiknya kau memanjakanku.. Aku merindukanmu Minnie."

"YA! Kenapa otak mesummu kembali eoh! Apa selama kau pergi kau selalu bersikap seperti ini kepada yeoja lain!"

"YA! Ani! Hanya kau yang dapat menyentuhku begitu juga sebaliknya! Makanya manjakan aku~ Aku merindukanmu." Dia menggesekkan kepalanya kepundakku? Apa ini? Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau sangat mencurigakan kyu!" kutatap kyu penuh selidik.

"Ani~ aku hanya ingin bermanja denganmu Minnie."

"TIDAK!"

"Jebal minnie~ Aku sudah menahannya selama 5 tahun. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Aiiish! Aku lelah kyu~"

"Minnie~ jebal~"

"Ya! Kenapa kau manja sekali eoh?"

"Karna dulu kau selalu memanjakanku makanya aku menjadi seperti ini! Tanggung jawablah Minnie!"

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur." Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kasur berukuran Kingsize tersebut. Perlahan kubaringkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mata. Kyu ikut berbaring disampingku.

'Eh? Apa-apaan dia ini!' Perlahan tangannya mengelus pundakku, perlahan turun ke dadaku? Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi… Ahhh~ Diremasnya perlahan dada ini. Kugigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku. Jika dia tahu bahwa aku menikmatinya, matilah aku.

*SungminPOV end*

*KyuhyunPOV*

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur." Ya! Kenapa dia jahat sekali? Mengabaikanku begitu saja.

'Oh ayolah. Aku tak tahan! Lihat saja cara jalannya yang menurutku sangat menggoda. Baiklah Minnie jika itu maumu, lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan!' aku tersenyum penuh arti! Apa bisa disebut tersenyum? Ah seringaian lebih tepatnya.

Kulihat dia sudah berbaring. Dan membelakangiku? Apa-apaan dia ini. Ingin bermain-main eoh? Baiklah, aku ikut berbaring disampingnya. Kurapatkan tubuhku dengannya. Perlahan kuusap lembut pundaknya, turun ke dadanya. Ah~ tidak memakai bra eoh? Aku sangat merindukan bukit kenyal ini.

Kuremas perlahan, namun tak ada reaksi? Kau mau mencoba bertahan, eoh Lee Sungmin? Takkan ku biarkan kau lepas. Tanganku yang satunya mencoba meraba ke pahanya yang mulus. Ya inilah sisi mesumku. Aku tak bisa jika hanya bermain dengan satu tangan. Nakal? Ya inilah aku jika sudah bersama Minnie-ku.

"Emmh~ Kyu~"

Akhirnya suara itu keluar. Hahaha aku menang! "ne, Jagi?"

"Hentikan kyu."

"Aku merindukanmu jagi." Perlahan kubalikkan badannya agar menghadapku. Ku usap perlahan wajah imutnya. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dia menutup matanya, akhirnya bibir kami menyatu. Kusesap perlahan bibir mungil yang sudah lama kurindukan.

'Manis' kesan itu tak hilang dari bibir mungil ini.

*KuhyunPOV end*

*NormalPOV*

Sungmin pun perlahan membuka mulutnya, memberinya akses agar dapat lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Merasa sudah puas bermain di bibir plum tersebut, perlahan ciumannya turun menuju leher jenjang sungmin. Memberi beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana. Turun menjalar kea rah dada kenyal sungmin yang begitu ia rindukan. Tak lupa meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan, dijilatinya dada sungmin, diremasnya perlahan. Dihisapnya nipple pink yang sudah memerah akibat perbuatannya itu namun tiba-tiba..

*tingtong*

"KYA! Siapa yang berani mengganggu momen indahku! Sudah lewat tengah malam masih saja bertamu!"

"Sudahlah kyu, nanti saja. Aku buka pintu dulu ne~"

Sungmin pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan sedikit merapikan rambut dan juga pakaiannya yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya –author lebay #PLAK-

*tingtong*

'Aiish siapa sih! Mengganggu saja'

*ceklek*

"nugu?"

'eh kenapa dia disini? Mati kau sungmin! Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"eeh..opp..oppa? Kenapa oppa dating malam-malam begini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu Minnie. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Ta..tapi inikan sudah malam oppa. Kenapa tidak besok saja?" Siwon merasa sungmin bertingkah aneh. Dilihatnya sungmin dari atas ke bawah ke atas lagi, bawah lagi, atas lagi. #PLETAK –author gila, abaikan-

"Kenapa oppa? Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!"

"Kau sedang apa Minnie? Kenapa berantakan sekali dandananmu? Terus ini apa?" Perlahan siwon menyibak rambut sungmin dan memperlihatkan bercak merah keunguan disana? 'eeh? Apa yang dia lakukan? Atau ada seseorang didalam?'"Kenapa dilehermu banyak sekali bercak merah keunguan seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa ada seseorang bersamamu?"

"Eh? Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa oppa. Sebaiknya oppa pulang, sudah lewat tengah malam. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Minnie? Nugu, jagi?" tiba-tiba kyu muncul dan melihat orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihatnya. "Kau? Ada apa kau malam-malam begini kemari? Mengganggu saja! Pulanglah!"

"YA! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau disini!"

"Aku? Tentu saja menemui kekasihku. Dan kau?"

"Hey! Dia ini calon istriku. Kau apakan dia?" Siwon menarik sungmin mendekat kearahnya. Namun dengan sigap kyu menahan dan kembali menarik sungmin kepelukannya. Dan terjadilah tarik ulur seperti kelang mau putus #PLAK –author kena gampar readers! Oke abaikan author-

"Apa kau tak liat, eoh! Tentu saja kami akan bersenang-senang jika saja kau tak dating dan mengacaukan kesenangan kami!"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu!"

"KYAAAA! KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTILAH! AKU BUKAN BARANG YANG DAPAT KALIAN PEREBUTKAN SEENAKNYA!" Seketika Sungmin berteriak dengan kencangnya dan membuat kyuhyun menutup telinganya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak jagi? Aku tidak tuli! Dan mungkin nanti aku akan tuli karena teriakanmu barusan. Sungmin sweetdrop seketika.

*pletak*

"Rasakan kau kyu, seenaknya menghina teriakanku yang merdu."

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau pilih aku atau dia si namja CHOI ini" seketika itu juga aura gelap seakan menyelimuti daerah disekitar mereka.

*normalPOV end*

*KyuhyunPOV*

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau pilih aku atau dia si namja CHOI ini"

'YA! Kenapa jantungku tak mau diatur begini! Ayolah Minnie cepat pilih. Jangan membuatku gelisah seperti ini!'

Kulihat Minnie yang sudah memasang tampang bingungnya. Secara bergantian dilihatnya aku kemudian namja sialan itu. Ahh! Kenapa harus begini sih! Cepatlah pilih aku atau dia!

"Eoh? Memilih? Aku tak bisa memilih!"

"YA! Kau harus memilih! Siapa yang ada dihatimu saat ini! CEPAT!"

Apa aku egois jika aku berharap dia segera memilihkun bukannya memilih namja CHOI itu? Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan dirinya untuk kedua kali. Aku tak siap dan tak akan pernah siap.

'Minnie, pilihlah aku!' hanya kata-kata itu yang ada didalam pikiranku. Hatiku sudah cukup menahan rasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya begitu saja dan memintanya menunggu tanpa kepastian, ditambah lagi selama 5 tahun ini aku tak pernah sekalipun member kabar. Ayolah Minnie! Aku tak bisa jika harus kehilanganmu lagi!

*KyuhyunPOV end*

*SiwonPOV*

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau pilih aku atau dia si namja CHOI ini"

'Aaarrgh sial! Kenapa dia harus menyuruhnya memilih sih! Ayolah! Kau pasti tahu apa hasilnya! Dan apa-apaan namja sialan ini! Memanggilku dengan sebutan "namja CHOI" Hei! Aku punya nama!'

"Eoh? Memilih? Aku tak bisa memilih!"

"YA! Kau harus memilih! Siapa yang ada dihatimu saat ini! CEPAT!"

Apa-apaan ini, Minnie ayolah jawab saja. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini sih? Tinggal memilih saja apa susahnya. Kata-katamu seperti itu hanya memberiku harapan kosong yang tak tau apakah aku bisa mendapatkanmu atau tidak.

Dan kenapa namja bodoh ini selalu membentaknya sih. Apa ini yang disebut kekasih! Dasar PABO akut.

Tapi aku sedikit merasa takut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aura yang dikeluarkannya seperti…aura setan yang ingin mengejar mangsanya untuk dijadikan pengikut. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang setan yang menjelma sebagai manusia?

Ah apa-apaan kau Choi Siwon! Kenapa malah memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini! Mana ada setan yang masih menapakkan kedua kakinya ditanah!

*SiwonPOV end*

*SungminPOV*

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau pilih aku atau dia si namja CHOI ini"

Eh? Kenapa aku harus memilih? Siapa yang harus kupilih? Aku tak bisa jika harus memilih mereka. Tapi jika aku tak memilih pasti masalah akan semakin rumit! Hyaaa! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

'Kyuhyun? Siwon? Kyuhyun? Siwon?' hanya kata-kata itu yang selalu terngiang di telingaku!

"Eoh? Memilih? Aku tak bisa memilih!"

"YA! Kau harus memilih! Siapa yang ada dihatimu saat ini! CEPAT!"

Kyaaa! Kenapa harus sekarang? Disaat aku bertemu kembali dengannya kenapa harus dia yang dating merusak keadaan yang baru saja membaik? Ahhh! Aku harus bagaimana?

Siapa yang harus kupilih? Kyuhyun? Ya aku mencintainya dan sangat mencintainya. Tak ada yang dapat menggantikannya bahkan setelah 5 tahun dia meninggalkanku dan aku mencoba melupakannya namun bayangannya tak pernah lari dari hati dan pikiranku.

Atau Siwon? Kenapa aku harus ditunangkan sih? Aku tidak mencintainya dan takkan pernah mencintainya sebagai seorang pria biasa. Aku hanya mencintainya sebagai kakak saja. Dan tak bisa lebih dari itu.

Tapi jika aku memilih kyunnie, bagai mana dengan appaku yang sudah menjodohkanku bersama Siwon? Dan jika aku memilih Siwon? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kyu? Aku tau dia namja bodoh yang bisa berperilaku nekat untuk mendapatkan segala hal yang diinginkannya. Dan akupun tak ingin kehilangan dia untuk kedua kalinya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

TBC

mian~ kalo chap ini Gaje nan Abal. None rasa di chap ini kok nggak banget yah? Aduuh gak bisa buat yang lebih. None masih belajar nih. Tapi kira-kira siapa yang bakal dipilih sama Sungmin? Ayo~ review ya! Kalo jelek bilang jelek trus kasi komentar buat meninggkatkan kemampuan none. Ini ff perdana sang author jd harap di maklumi ne~ ^^

Makasih banyak yang udah nge-review ^^

Kritik dan Saran sangat diharapkan untuk meningkatkan kualitas dan kuantitas sang penulis maupun ff-nya. *Apa coba?*

More info/comment

twitter none_evade

facebook Eva Damayanti ( none . evade gmail . com [without space] )

atau hubungi via e-mail

g-mail none . evade gmail . com (without space)


End file.
